


Апельсинка

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, koryusai279



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Автор знает, что в ДДГ нет апельсинов, равно как и тыкв, но ассоциация была слишком неотразима





	Апельсинка

— Эй, новичок! — Двумя руками Рио Дюрант держал штурвал, третьей — что-то, что жевал, а четвертой, с зажатой в ней бутылкой, призывно махнул Хану. — Рули сюда! Кажется, ты знаешь этот сектор получше меня. — Тот приблизился, и Рио активировал карту, одновременно пихнув ему под нос сомнительной чистоты стакан. — Как насчет глоточка за наши великие планы? Эта штука мозги прочищает получше, чем падение с врошира!

— Будет предлагать, не отказывайся, — донесся откуда-то снизу насмешливый голос Бекетта. Секунду спустя показался и сам контрабандист, со щекой, выпачканной в машинном масле. — Кто-кто, а Рио в жратве понимает. Ты знаешь, как он называет единственную из своих дамочек, которую помнит? Апельсинка!

— Во-во! — жизнерадостно отозвался арденниец. — А откормил бы побольше — была бы Тыквочка!

***

В замок Маз Канаты Дюрант попал аккурат после расставания с Сынами Свободы — просто потому, что надо было где-то перекантоваться. Дела были плохи, перспективы туманны, а это было подходящее место немного прийти в себя. В тот же вечер, попробовав местную стряпню, он хлопнул себя по лбу и произнес во всеуслышание «Рецепты у них что, тоже тысячелетней давности?», а затем протопал в кухню и бесцеремонно потеснил у плиты повара-артиодакца — и тот так изумился его наглости, что позволил. Рио тогда был моложе и куда самоуверенней, а еще не был накоротке с местными обычаями и не знал, что здешний повар является фигурой почти священной. И уж точно ему не пришло в голову соотнести хрупкую рыжекожую женщину одного с собой роста с гигантской статуей во дворе. Зато лишняя пара рук здорово пригодилась: покуда двумя он пререкался с дамочкой, третья умудрилась вложить кусочек тушеного нерфа в ее открытый рот. Она замолчала, раскусила, прожевала — а потом подняла очки и впервые посмотрела на Дюранта с осознанным интересом.

— Таггс, — сказала она, — мне кажется, нам стоит помочь нашему гостю.

***

В юности они любили болтать, мол, полюбить — так королеву, и, увидев двухметровую тви’лечку с ногами от ушей, толкали друг друга локтями и шептали «Вот это мой размерчик!». В реальности же любить королеву оказалось вовсе не так весело.

Рио удостоился мимолетной благосклонности Маз Канаты, веселой, теплой и искренней, как и все, что она делала. Но она была владелицей пиратского замка, и за ее плечами была тысяча лет. Рядом с ней Рио Дюрант чувствовал себя астероидом, притянутым гравитацией огромной планеты и кружащимся на ее орбите, как и сотни других. А этого самолюбие арденийца вынести не могло.

Говоря по правде, он мечтал о веселой и доброй женщине своей расы, с кем когда-нибудь в иной жизни можно заиметь добрую кантину и добрую семью с кучей маленьких четвероруких отпрысков. И уж, конечно, Маз на такое не годилась.

«Улетай отсюда, — говорила она. — Твое место не здесь». Он и сам знал, что не здесь, но лететь было некуда. В итоге он так и не последовал ее советам — прибился к банде Бекетта и вел ту жизнь, к какой вынудила его судьба, а не ту, о какой всегда мечтал. Он думал, что забудет Маз, как забывал все, что случалось, но вышло по-иному. Рио не знал, отчего так, но, возможно, дело было в том, что не будь она Маз Канатой, не будь она тысячелетней королевой, а будь она просто женщиной, она была бы именно той женщиной, рядом с которой ему хотелось бы состарится. А еще она мастерски владела винтовкой, и зубки у нее были — остренькие.

Вэл тоже владела винтовкой и тоже была женщиной, рядом с которой можно состариться. Они с Бекеттом высекали друг из друга искры, и Дюрант грелся в их тепле и искренне желал, чтобы хотя бы у них все получилось.

Когда он улетал, Маз дала понять, что будет всегда рада его видеть. Лучше бы она этого не делала. Это была бы позорнейшая капитуляция, и Рио никогда не согласился бы на такое. Но само воспоминание об этом грело его. И иногда, когда дела были совсем плохи, даже малодушно подумывал о том, чтобы вернуться…

Ненадолго, конечно.

***

Однажды, сорок лет спустя, когда Хан глядел, как лучи вечернего солнца золотят рыжую кожу Маз Канаты, и в который раз ловил себя на глупой мысли, до чего же ее голова похожа на зрелый мейлурун, краткое воспоминание о том разговоре молнией мелькнуло в его голове и, потрясенный своей догадкой, он выдохнул:

— Апельсинка?

Она моргнула. Хану показалось, что ее глаза за толстыми линзами очков заблестели. Но прежде, чем он успел сказать или спросить что-либо еще, она остановила его жестом, одновременно властным и умоляющим.

— Хан. Сила говорит мне, что его уже нет в живых. Этого достаточно. А подробностей, Хан, я знать не хочу.


End file.
